


What'll You Have?

by ForeverTangledUp



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Era, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTangledUp/pseuds/ForeverTangledUp
Summary: WORK ON HOLD. A Tangled Modern AU; Set in modern day Corona, Rapunzel has been liberated from her prison for three years, and is still becoming accustomed to a normal life. In her endeavor to try new things and experience everything she possibly can, she visits a pub on her own, and meets a handsome waiter, and everything changes from there. Featuring characters from Tangled the Series!





	What'll You Have?

“So, are you ready to take the PELLETB tomorrow, Cassie?” Maximus asked as they drove down the quiet forest road. The light was fading from the sky; much later than normal, seeing as it was the summer solstice. Max was drumming his fingers on the wheel as he drove, while Cassandra, who he had known so long that she was practically his little sister, sat quietly, her elbow resting on the car door as she gazed out, the air coming through the open window blowing her hair gently.

“Yeah, I think so. I've been practicing for months, and I feel pretty ready. But I haven't really thought about the possibility of not acing it. I hope my Dad isn't too pissed,” she replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of her wonderful but often-times strict father. Everything she did, she did to please him; he hadn't always been the most present parent, but once she started down the path of becoming a police officer, he began pushing her to succeed.

“Ehh, I'll make sure he isn't too hard on you. I think he's more nervous than you are. He really wants you to become an officer,” Max added with a slight chuckle, casting a brief glance to his side to look at Cass. She inhaled deeply, turning her head farther to the side, letting the cool air caress her face as her mind raced. She closed her eyes for only a moment, and as she opened them again, she saw a flash of yellow in the thick trees. Her eyebrows furrowed together, not sure what she had seen, and then, whatever it was darted from behind a tree towards another.

“Stop the car,” she breathed, gripping the bottom of the window frame.

“What?” Max asked incredulously, his eyes casting over to her again, his brows furrowed as well.

“I said stop the car, Maximus!” Cassandra shouted, her head whipping around to face him. Still confused but not wanting to make her mad, Max gently put his foot on the brake, slowing the car down as he pulled to the side of the road. Before the car had even come to a full stop, Cassandra had already opened the door and was speed walking through the thick grove of trees.

“Cassandra! What the hell?! Where are you going?” Max shouted as he got out of the car, slamming his door shut. He waited for a reply, but none came. Cursing, he walked to her side of the car and leaned into the car, grabbing his gun from the glove compartment before slamming her door closed as well; he wasn't walking into the forest unarmed.

Moving through the forest quietly, Max kept his guard up, his ears listening for any disturbances. As he continued through the dense woods, he could hear Cassandra up ahead. She was still too far away to make out what she was saying, but… it sounded like she was talking to someone. As he got closer, he stopped in his tracks as he heard another voice; it sounded… almost like a little girl. Putting his gun in it's holster on his belt, he continued forward until he saw them.

Cassandra was on her knees next to a girl, holding her hand gently as the girl cried and seemed to be giving an explanation for why she was here. Max could tell something had happened to her; she had a fresh bruise on her cheek, her dress had tears around the bottom, and her long blonde hair was dirty and full of debris. As he walked towards them, he stepped on a twig, and the snap alerted the girl, whose eyes went wide with utter fear.

“It's okay! It's okay. That's just my friend, Maximus,” Cassandra said quickly, squeezing the girl's hand gently, letting her know that everything was alright. “He's a police officer. He won't hurt you.”

“What's a… police officer?” she replied softly, still shaking like a leaf. Both Cass and Max stopped, casting a confused glance at each other before turning back to look at this strange girl.

“It's… Well, they're the good guys. They help keep people safe,” Cassandra explained, giving the girl a soft smile. She responded after a moment with a small nod of understanding and a smile of her own.

“Then you're perfect. I need to be kept safe,” she said matter-of-factly, turning to look again at Max. Taking this as a signal that she was no longer afraid of him, he stepped closer, getting down on one knee when he reached the two women.

“Who do you need to be kept safe from?” Max asked softly, taking in her appearance once more, “Is it whomever gave you that bruise?” The girl simply nodded, looking down at her lap, her free hand picking nervously at the skirt of her dress, which was a dark pink.

“I need to be kept safe from my Mother. Except…” she trailed off, turning her head to look out into the forest, tears welling in her bright green eyes, “I don't think she's my real mother.”

Silence enveloped the three for a few moments before Max stood again, causing the two women to turn their eyes towards him. After a brief pause, he spoke up again.

“Well, regardless if she's your real mother or not, she still hurt you. Would you be willing to come with Cassandra and myself, so we can get you help?” Max asked, offering his hand for her to take. After a brief moment, she nodded slowly and used her free hand to take his, using both of their hands to pull herself up. With both of them holding her hands, the two began to lead this strange girl back to the car.

When they finally arrived, they gently coaxed her inside, getting her settled in the back seat with a jacket and light blanket to make her feel safe. Once she was settled, they both got in the car and Max started it up again, turning back on the road. As they headed down the road that would eventually lead them to the city of Corona, Cassandra turned around in her seat to look at the strange girl they had found.

“May I ask, what's your name?” Cass pried softly, hoping such an innocent question wouldn't be too much for this clearly shaken girl. She looked back at Cass blankly for a moment, almost confused and maybe even a little shocked by the question, but soon, the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a smile.

“Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel.”


End file.
